Temptation Falls Into My Path
by The-Night-falls
Summary: What if Edward hadn’t been so restrained in Twilight? Edward: the bad boy vamp who doesn’t say no to his urges. Bella: the clumsy human who doesn’t always stay discreetly the background. The result? Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me; I'm just playing with Meyer's characters.

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV.**

This would be the first girl I would kiss in over a hundred years.

She was small, bright-eyed and perky. A fuzzy pink sweater clung to her ample curves, giving her a healthy glow I could never acquire. Soft lips curved into a smile as she leaned into her neighbour to hear the latest gossip.

I closed my eyes, picturing her naked. Mmm. Decent rack, but could lose a few pounds. Not half bad, I mused.

Enough for a quick fumble in the closet.

I chuckled darkly at the thought. After spending over a hundred years alone, I reckoned it was long overdue. I couldn't pretend anymore. I was so tired of forcing myself to smile and laugh in the stifling company of my family. Oh, I loved them with all my heart – but they had found in each other moments of release, their own personal moments of privacy. I shuddered at the thought of playing another wretched love song to be met with three happy couples.

I, Edward Cullen, formerly Edward Masen had finally snapped.

I _**knew**_ watching Rosalie practically _dry hump_ Emmett to death would push me to the limit, I thought sullenly.

I wouldn't have an Alice. I wouldn't even have a Rosalie.

Oh, but I'd tried. I'd searched through insufferable schools, filled with dull students and taught by idiots. I had lived in the continual showers of England, the clouds and snow of Canada, and had toured nearly all the states of America. Yet I had always failed to meet the one.

_Her._

So here I was, in Forks. Another small time town, filled with small time people. I narrowed my gaze, looking back towards the pretty blonde on my right. She certainly wasn't my future.

But she could be my right now. However brief, she could help fill the aching void that lay heavy in my un-dead heart. With women, surely I could overcome the loneliness.

It was then that she turned around, to meet my scorching gaze. Her mouth dropped comically when she saw it was me. Her heart sped up so rapidly, it was hard for me not to notice.

That's right Allie Hartley.

Edward _fucking_ Cullen is looking at **you**.

She quickly regained her confidence, shooting me a seductive smile. She looked me up and down, slowly resting her eyes on my crotch. She then licked her lips, as if she was hungry. I almost snorted with laughter.

_It's meant to be me that eats you, love._

I shook my head in regret. These girls were all the same, preening over themselves with superficial smiles and twittering laughs. But goddamn it, I was sick and tired of being a fucking virgin. Alone, in what seemed to be the Cullen household of _couples._ It was a surprise I wasn't blinded from witnessing my parents making lovey dovey eyes to each other, or from the down right dirty acts committed by my siblings. A memory flashed over me, of walking in on Emmett and Rosalie's role-playing…

"_You're a good kitty aren't you Rose?" Emmett crooned from the bed. Rosalie jumped up, clad in a shiny PVC cat outfit which squeaked every time she moved. I winced in embarrassment. Funnily enough, Emmett didn't seem to notice. Rosalie began rubbing her head on his chest, attempting to purr seductively. Suddenly, she went wild, tearing off Emmett's clothes and meowing loudly as she bent down to his…_

I visibly shuddered.

I couldn't take it any more. I'd been strong, but now was the time for me to shed my Victorian attitudes and repressed attitude.

It was the time for me to get _laid._

** ** **

_**Six months later.**_

**BPOV**

"I'm going to be late!" I groaned, running a brush through my hair. It caught on a roller, almost yanking out a clump of my hair.

"Fuck!" I screeched in pain. Damn Renee and her attempts to 'beautify' me. She'd insisted on accompanying me on my move to Forks, planning on a last girly night before she joined Phil on his baseball tour. She'd painstakingly sectioned my brown locks to be clamped into individual rollers that had to be kept in overnight. They had dug into my skull, rendering sleep virtually impossible.

Unsurprising then, that I'd slept through my alarm.

_Twice._

I hastily managed to unclip the last offending roller in my hair, and managed to brush the rest of my brown locks. A quick glance at the mirror rendered me speechless. My dull hair had been transformed into a mahogany _freaking_ mess. Biting back a scream I emptied my bottle of Evian into my hands, using the water to attempt to smooth down the frizz.

"Bella! Oh darling, don't you look _wonderful!_" Renee squealed, as she popped her head into my room.

"I look like I've been electrocuted," I muttered under my breath. I turned to Renee smiling apologetically, "thanks Mom, but I've really gotta dash, I'm running late…"

"I know sweetie, that's why I got your outfit sorted." Renee smiled widely. "I know you don't like to shop, so I did it all for you – look!" She thrust out a bag from behind her back.

I mentally groaned. Oh kill me now. Trussed up like a turkey on my first day of school. _I don't think so_. But one look at Renee's face told me otherwise. Her smile faltered, her hand still holding out the bag out to me. I eyed it with trepidation, envisioning floral patterns and loud colours. She means well I reasoned with myself, and I reached forward to take the clothes. "Thanks Mom, I appreciate the thought," I said honestly.

Her face lit up with happiness. "My pleasure! Now you better hurry or you'll miss your first lesson!" She swept out of the room.

I grumbled, pulling out masses of material that had been stuffed in one deceptively small bag. I grabbed some black skinnies with relief, and found a white rolling stones t-shirt to put on. I grabbed my red flat shoes, hopping on one foot to shove them on.

Flustered, I grabbed my bag and jacked and flew down the stairs. Renee stood next to Charlie, tears filling her eyes. She wordlessly handed me a pop-tart, before pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you sweetheart," she whispered into my hair. I squeezed her back, surprised to feel my eyes well up. "I'll miss you too Mom," I mumbled. We drew back, and I gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. _It's you I'm worried about. _I glanced at the clock, noticing the time. My eyes widened, and I crammed the pop-tart in my mouth whilst flinging open the front door.

"Bye Mom, bye Charlie! I'll see you after school!" I yelled. I clamoured into my rust bucket, and screeched out of the driveway. My parents stood at the porch, watching me drive away. Charlie patted my mother's head uncomfortably, as she cried into his chest. I winced, understanding how awkward my father must feel.

I finally reached school, fifteen minutes late. I ran up to the entrance, fumbling for my timetable in my bag, almost missing the step. Stumbling into the hallway, I looked anxiously for Room 103, which housed my first class; biology.

"105, 104… 103!" I crowed with triumph. As I reached for the door handle, I curiously found myself trembling with nerves.

I had an awful feeling this would be an eventful first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: A quick thank you to everyone who read my first foray into ! Special huge thanks to lanatic, Isle Esme, Lemon Verbena, The all mighty and powerful M, I. N. Phillips and Tiffany who reviewed with lovely messages to encourage me to write more!

Hope you enjoy!

**EPOV**

I licked my lips, tasting the plastic gloop Allie had smeared over her lips. She stood before me crammed into the janitor's closet, with her eyes closed and a dreamy smile. I smirked, trailing one cold finger down her baby-soft skin. As she took deep breaths to calm down, I amused myself by listening to the praising thoughts in her mind.

_I love the power I have over high school girls._

I still fooled around with Allie, despite other tempting offers. I hadn't wanted to dip my toe in the shallow waters of Forks High, plagued by the disturbing thoughts of the likes of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Angered by witnessing Allie sit on my lap at lunchtimes, they grew increasingly agitated as I stroked my hands over her voluptuous curves. Their thoughts were bitchy and vindictive. Mutters of "fat cow" were whispered whenever Allie and I walked passed, with jealous stares boring into my back. It had been a feeding frenzy, with piranhas such as Lauren, Jessica and Amber all clamouring to have a piece of me.

I found it funny.

In contrast, my family did not. After years of protecting my innocence, they found it hard to temper my old beliefs with the new. Alice in particular, had been outraged at my new activities.

_**Five months earlier**_

"Edward!"

I winced at the high pitched screech Alice had emitted from upstairs. Emmett flicked me a concerned look.

"I'd run bro," he advised in all seriousness. "I haven't heard her squeal like that in a while. She must have seen you doing something bad."

I grinned. Too right I'd done something bad - I'd kissed Allie last night. The beginning of many more kisses to come, I thought wickedly.

He suddenly realised what he said. "Wait… Did you do something with that blonde chick I caught you chatting too? The one from English with the nice rack?" He cupped two imaginary breasts in front of him, whilst grinning widely.

Rosalie scowled, looking up from the magazine she'd been reading. "That's disgusting Em," she said coldly. Emmett gave her a lusty look, "Aww, it's okay Rose, you've got the only rack I like." She wrinkled her nose, and went back to her magazine.

A streak of black raced into the living room, stopping in front of me. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice screeched, jabbing a hard cold finger in my chest. "Why the hell did I just see you sticking your tongue down Allison Hartley's throat tomorrow at school?"

I smiled crookedly and remained silent.

Her eyes darkened, and she huffed angrily. "I can't believe it. I can't believe **YOU**! Why have you had a sudden interest in girls hmm? Did you experience another stage of puberty?"

Emmett chuckled. I shot him an angry look, and he made the motion of zipping his mouth closed. Yeah he'd better be quiet, I thought darkly.

Alice tapped her foot on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm waiting Edward," she reminded me.

I sighed, knowing Alice wouldn't let this go. "Look Alice, I'm constantly reminded that you guys have all found your other halves. Carlisle has Esme; Jasper has you, - hell – even Emmett managed to find love in Rosalie."

Rose hissed at that.

"So?" Alice asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why does that mean you have to lower your standards to Allie? You're never going to fall in love with her."

I nodded in agreement. "That's exactly it. I don't think I'm going to find what you and Jasper have, and I'm okay with that. I just want to enjoy myself in the company of women and…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"And what?" Alice had curled up beside me, and began to trail a hand through my messy locks.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore Alice," I admitted softly. I met her eyes, flinching at the pity I saw there. "Is that so wrong?"

She sighed, and reached forward to hug me. "It's not wrong Edward. I just want you to be happy." I smiled, curling my arms around my sister.

She would forgive me.

_**Present Day**_

I continued my attentions with a steely determination. My dalliances with women had progressed from Allie to include Rebecca and Claire. I still found myself continually bored by the same small-talk and same false giggles that I was forced to endure. The only way to shut them up was kissing them, I thought with a grin, something I didn't mind indulging in.

"Catch you later Allie," I called as I left the closet to walk towards room 103 biology. The classroom was empty, and I slumped into my usual seat at the back. I closed my eyes and sighed, content to have a few minutes of peace until the lesson started.

A waft of heavy perfume overpowered me.

Fuck.

Jessica fucking Stanley.

"Hey Edward," she simpered. "How's it going?"

I opened my eyes wearily. "Fine thanks Jessica, and yourself?" I replied politely.

She leaned down to the desk I was sprawled over. "Oh, it's not so good," she said sadly, thrusting her chest in my face. I couldn't help but look. I'd been deprieved for over a hundred years, I reasoned.

An easy C cup. Nice.

"So, I was thinking seeing as I'm failing biology, maybe you could help?" she trailed a hand down her top suggestively.

"Huh?" I'd zoned out after looking at her boobs. Jessica smiled triumphantly. "Great," she clapped her hands together, making said boobs jiggle. Venom pooled at the back of my mouth, making my eyes darken. I could just imagine nibbling at those creamy mounds until…

"Jessica, please return to your seat!" Mr Banner called out sharply. She pouted at me, and sauntered off to the front.

I groaned, sinking my head in my hands. Fuck. I'd just fantasized about Jessica Stanley. Talk about low. I'd have to avoid her like the freakin' plague in biology from now on. As I planned how I could barricade myself from Jessica and her magic breasts, I breathed in the most luscious smell. I shot up straight, my eyes narrowing as they searched out for the source of the tantalising scent.

A blurred figure hovered outside room 103. I tensed, as I watched the door handle open painstakingly closed. I shuddered with anticipation as the door finally opened.

Fuck. I hope it's not a boy.

He smells too fucking good.

** ** **

**BPOV**

I opened the door to be met with a scowling teacher.

"I'm sorry for being late," I croaked. "I'm B-"

"Yes, yes, I know who you are," the teacher snapped impatiently. "Isabella Swan. You're late. If you'd like to take a seat, I can continue."

"It's Bella," I corrected, and the teacher scowled in response.

I blushed in embarrassment, and ducked my head down. Stumbling forward, I ignored the twitters of laugher coming from a cluster of girls who sat in the front row. I anxiously scanned the classroom for a seat, finally finding one next to the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He stood stiffly at the back, his black eyes boring into mine. His hands were clenched, pushed into the desk so hard I could swear the wood was splintering. He noticed my astonished gaze, and quickly weakened his grip. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top revealing his sculptured chest, and his jeans were slung low on his waist.

For the first time, in the seventeen years of my life, I felt pure lust for this creature before me.

The wind from the open window stirred at his thick brown-bronze hair, making me itch to touch it and ask him if that colour was real. The breeze reached my face, soothing the heat from my cheeks and calming me down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense, and shut his eyes.

How embarrassing.

The guy just shut his eyes at the thought of Bella Swan sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and looked angry that I still stood there, a small pathetic figure at the front of the class. Suddenly, I felt an unfamiliar flare of anger. Screw that, I thought angrily. It's not my fault the only spare seat is next to him. I strode towards him purposefully, and sat down. I had a childish urge to stick my tongue out, but I managed to restrain myself, whipping out a notebook instead.

"You can sit down now, Mr Cullen," the teacher said dryly. It managed to snap the boy out of his simmering rage, and he woodenly sat down, inching his seat away from mine.

I nibbled my lip in frustration.

Why the hell did I willingly move here?

**EPOV**

She was gorgeous. I wanted to jump in elation that it was a girl who had smelt so fucking delicious. A mix of light freesias and sultry undertones of roses and honey. I wanted to eat her. No, wait - I wanted to kiss her, lick her, _and then _eat her. And I'd make damn well sure she'd enjoy it too.

Glossy brown hair tumbled down in waves, shielding her porcelain face. She ignored the giggles from the Fake Bake group of harpies in the front. Good girl. She had no interest with the likes of them.

Suddenly, she lifted her gaze to look directly at me. I breathed in sharply, feeling like I'd been sucker punched in the gut by Emmett. Her eyes were fringed with thick dark lashes and were the colour of dark chocolate. Her lips were a light peach colour, and I instinctively knew that she wasn't wearing lip gloss.

She was exquisite.

My hands tingled, begging to touch her beautiful body to make sure she was real. I groaned, fisting my hands together in a bid to regain control. The wind whipped up around me, bringing her seductive scent ever closer.

I closed my eyes to savour the smell.

I slowly opened them to see that she'd still not moved. Isabella. Why did she not want to sit next to me? Angered, I leant forward to listen into her thoughts and was met with nothing. My eyes flickered over her face in disbelief that this beauty in front of me had achieved something no-body had managed in my entire existence as a vampire.

Silence.

I popped my jaw with frustration. Just my luck. Suddenly, she strode towards me with a pissed off look on her face. She was probably unnerved by the fact I couldn't stop staring at her, I thought morosely. As I inched away to give her some space, I promised myself that this was one girl I would have to have.

For I knew, deep down, this could be the one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I'm just playing with the characters, like Barbie and Ken dolls!**

**Authors Note:**** Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are pretty sweet. This is my first ever fanfiction, so any comments are really appreciated, so drop me a line! Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter Three: ****"A Touch of the Crazies"**

**BPOV**

The bell rang shrilly, and I sagged with relief. At least one class was finally over. It had been tense, with the gorgeous guy sitting next to me refusing to even say hello.

Suddenly, he turned to me. Transfixed, I gazed at him, admiring his warm golden eyes that sent a shiver through my body.

He has eyes like warm honey, I thought dazedly.

"Hey, the voices… erm said I should…" he murmured, running a shaky hand through his messy hair.

I frowned, utterly confused.

Oh Jesus Christ, I thought with sudden clarity. Typical good looking rich kid, I surmised, running my eyes over his rigid form. Clad head to toe in designer gear that screamed expensive – it was hardly surprising the boy dabbled in drugs.

More money than sense, I thought angrily.

"Figures the boy's got a case of the crazies," I mumbled.

As I scooped up my files, four girls in different shades of bubblegum pink skipped over to my neighbour and began to fawn all over him.

"Oh Edward!" one bleach blond gushed, clutching onto his impressive bicep, "you're arms are so muscled!"

I choked back a laugh at her pathetic attempt at flirting, making Edward turn towards me with shock in his butterscotch eyes.

_Oops. Better not insult the playboy's vapid whores. _

The girl looked me up and down, trailing a possessive hand over Edward's arm. Oh, I got the message. He's the school heart-throb huh? You can keep him, I thought angrily. She smirked and whispered loudly to Edward something about "not taking on charity cases like the new girl." My eyes widened at their obvious gossiping, and I quickly grabbed my ipod and shoved in the headphones in a bid to drown out their bitchy comments.

As I left the room, I glanced back to see him smiling – saying something that made his groupies laugh hysterically. I dropped my head, and carried on walking.

_I hate this school. _

**EPOV**

I'd managed to keep quiet the entire lesson from fear of blurting out some lame ass conversation starter. I'd wracked my brain for a way to say hello but had come up with nothing. After all, I couldn't hear a goddamn thing she was thinking leaving me with no clue on what she was like, what she thought of me – _nothing_.

I was taking a stab in the dark.

_**Fuck, I hate being unprepared. **_

After becoming the school's newest stud overnight, I had heard my fair share of pick-lines and had even used a few to sweeten up the ladies. Maybe, just maybe, I could use one on her?

"Do you believe in helping the homeless? If so, please take me home with you."

_Nah, way too pathetic._

"Are you free tonight, or will it cost me?"

_Damn Emmett and his stupid comments getting inside my head, I thought angrily. _

"Hi, the voices in my head told me to come and talk to you."

_Way too close to the truth for my liking. But hey, let's roll with it._

"Hey, the voices… erm said I should…" I mumbled pathetically before being ambushed by Lauren and her motley crew.

Bella looked at me, arching up one elegant eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head, muttering, "Figures the boy's got a case of the crazies" before gathering her things in a move to leave.

_Fuck. Well that couldn't have gone any worse. _

An insistent tugging on my sleeve took my attention off the beauty beside me. Crap, it was Lauren, pawing at my cold skin as if I was a piece of meat.

Gross.

Jasper often asked me how I managed not to bite any of the young girls that paraded themselves before me. I honestly couldn't work up an appetite around these girls. Their blood failed to beckon to me like others, and I imagined their veins to be filled with black tar, leading to their cold and shallow hearts.

I was never tempted.

As Lauren began to squeeze harder on my arm, I heard Bella snort at her embarrassing performance. I whipped around to gaze at her, meeting her wide eyes with shock.

Un-fucking-believable.

Beautiful and with a sense of humour? This just keeps getting better and better, I thought with a grin. She had the guts to laugh at Lauren's horrifying attempts to flirt with me, _on her first day of school_. It felt so refreshing to meet someone who felt the same about the so-called popular kids outside of my family.

Seemingly embarrassed, she plugged in her earphones and made to leave. My smile quickly turned into a frown.

No way, she wasn't going to leave without me.

I turned back to the girls who were tugging on my arm for attention, ready with an excuse so I could bolt.

"So what's with the new girl, Isabella or something?" Lauren trilled.

"She," I said giving Bella another appraising glance, "is going to be my girlfriend."

The group of girls laughed at my comment, seemingly taking it as a joke. My eyes narrowed at their ignorance and naivety. I stood up abruptly, sending my chair screeching back.

"I'm not joking," I spat. They stepped back, frightened at my sudden change in demeanour. "Bella Swan is going to be the love of my life. I just know it."

I grabbed my bag and strode out, looking left and right for a glimpse of my angel. Immediately I was bombarded with the thoughts of all the students commenting on their first encounter with the new girl. I winced, grabbing my head to still the rush of voices and strove to listen intently in a bid to discern where she'd run off to.

'_Major hottie alert…'_ Tyler thought as he jogged past.

Eric agreed, imagining Bella and him making out behind the back of the gym.

I rolled my eyes.

_So unoriginal. _

Then Mike walked past me, stopping at his locker to get some books. Suddenly, I was hit with an onslaught of thoughts all centering around _my_ girl. I grimaced. Mike was practically salivating at the porn style images running through his head.

'_God, she's beautiful! And so sweet too when I welcomed her to the school… I'm defiantly going to make a play for her at lunch. Invite her to the movies, and then BAM! She's mine!'_

He'd talked to her?! I wanted howl with anger but merely growled instead, making Mike jump with fright.

"Oh hey Cullen," he said sheepishly. "Didn't see you there."

I smirked, and arrogantly leant against the wall. "I bet you didn't…" I drawled sarcastically. He widened his eyes, and slung his backpack over his shoulder in a haste to leave. "Well better go, time for class and all."

Shit, he was right.

My search would have to wait until lunch.

**BPOV**

My tummy grumbled, begging for some food. I patted my stomach sympathetically, rolling my eyes at the thought of a pop-tart sustaining me until one.

As if.

Ignoring the stares of students who had yet to catch a glimpse of the new girl, I grabbed a tray and joined the lunch queue. As I peered at the questionable food options in the cafeteria, I was suddenly pulled outside by a pair of strong, cold arms. The overcast clouds made me wish I'd brought an umbrella, and I struggled to escape the clutches of whoever had kidnapped me.

"Do you mind…" I spluttered, wrenching myself around to glare at my attacker.

My gaze collided with a pair of hauntingly beautiful gold eyes.

Edward Cullen.

We stared at each other in silence, before he allowed me to untangle myself from his grip.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." His voice was like velvet, washing over me and making me shiver in involuntary pleasure. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier this morning. I would like to apologise for my behaviour, I was very rude."

_Hmm. Perhaps he isn't a crack-addict after all. _

I could barely speak, but I forced my throat to work. "That's okay. You seemed pretty busy anyway," I reminded him, casting my thoughts back to his apparent fan club.

He frowned at that, and grabbed my hand. His cool fingers traced my palm, drawing lazy circles and squares on the soft skin. Desire began to coil in my stomach at the innocent action, making me squirm and shudder.

"Cold?" he asked. I remained silent. He glanced at me, and then looked at our joined hands before pulling off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders. "I'm sorry," he smiled sadly. "I'm often cold."

He looked so desolate I had a sudden urge to comfort him. God, I wanted to do more that comfort him – but I restrained myself to squeezing his hand back. His head swung up in shock at my affectionate gesture.

"That's okay. I like cold, I'm always too hot, especially after living in Phoenix."

He smiled again, a true smile that made me tingle at the thought of me putting it there.

"Can I introduce you to my friends and family?" he asked, gesturing back to the cafeteria. "And also to allow you to actually eat some lunch that I rudely forced you to abandon," he added with an embarrassed chuckle.

I nodded, and we walked back in together passing frowns and thinly veiled glares that were shot my way. I sighed, wondering if this was a good idea. Becoming friends with the playboy king of Forks High would surely ensure social suicide at the hands of the female student population. I peeked at Edward, who still continued to clutch my hand like a prized possession. He glanced down at me, and I blushed ducking my head to allow my hair to cover my heated face. A cold hand cupped my cheek, forcing me to look back up at him.

Topaz eyes beseeched me not to hide and Edward leaned in, tucking strands of hair behind my ear.

"I know, its horrible being the new kid," he said sincerely, "but don't worry it will soon pass." He paused, suddenly jerking upright to run a shaky hand through his messy hair. "I hope we can be friends Bella," he whispered huskily.

He called me Bella.

Not Isabella, but _Bella. _No-one else had yet to listen at my attempts to correct my name, but he had listened. So despite his reputation, despite his attitude this morning, despite _everything_….

I mumbled back "I hope we can be friends too."

His golden eyes softened, and he propelled me forward to land in front of a non-descript table at the back. I blushed, as four beautiful people looked at me curiously.

I shifted, and with an encouraging push from Edward I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan…" I began.

It was a meeting that would bring cataclysmic changes to my dull little world.


End file.
